interviewing austin moon
by austinallyforever
Summary: Austin is on day 83 of his Full Moon tour, and has an interview. Where he has to answer some good questions, others awkward...


**Interviewing Austin Moon**

**Here's a new one-shot! Hope you like it!**

_I only own the short storyline. :)_

* * *

_"Says it all in there..."_

_**...*:88 Days Later...:*...**_

* * *

The camera man began his countdown until they went live, "On in 5... 4... 3.. 2..." then they gave that weird wave Austin never understood.

"Hey guys," the woman greeted, she only looked in her early twenties, and it was only going live onto the internet, "This is Emma and I am here with _SugarTopUp Live_, and today we're here with Austin Moon!"

There was about ten people stood at each side of the room in the small amount of space, and they all clapped for him, "Hey guys!"

"So, Austin, you are coming up to the end of your first ever tour, how does that feel? How's the tour been for you?"

Austin smiled at her, feeling the easiness of her tone, "It's been awesome, uh, yeah. It's been great, although home does sound quite good in a week. I haven't been around my best friend and songwriter, or my family for a while now so..."

"Sounds great, what's been the best tour date for you so far?"

"California was awesome. I've gotta say California, but everywhere has been so _amazing_ to perform there and seeing how many fans I had." He answers, a smile pulling at his lips. "I never knew how many people knew me, and my music."

"Great!" she then asked another question, "Have you gotten homesick?"

"Not really, I haven't missed Miami, or my house. But I have missed my home with people back there, in Sonic Boom and Ally especially. So, I haven't missed my house, I've missed my _home_. Yeah."

Emma smiled, "Awesome, so, what has been the best food you've tasted around?"

"Oooh, that's a hard one," he told her, "Most of the time, we pulled over at a fast food place... so many people at home are gonna have me eating lettuce when I get back." She laughed, as he continued, "I have no idea, everywhere was awesome."

She nodded, "And lastly, which people has it been the hardest for you to be away from? You've been with your manager, Trish and your director, Dez, but your songwriter and your family stayed back in Miami, who was it hardest to stay away from?"

Austin narrowed his eyes, "Oh my God, that it a _horrible_ question! Oh my_ God_! My parents are going to hate me for the rest of my miserable life." Emma laughed at him yet again, "But, it's _definitely_ my best friend and songwriter Ally... I'm sorry mom!"

* * *

Emma nodded, "So we've got some questions from your fans on _Twitter_."

"Great, let's do it!"

"Okay, this is from _CallMeAuzz_ from _Twitter_, and the question is - _'Who finds the best in you all the time?'_"

"That is a good question," Austin smiles, "Uh, probably Ally. Dez closely second, though."

"So, _SarahShine23_ alsofrom _Twitter_ says,_ 'Any funny stories about Dallas?'_"

Austin smirked, "Not about the place I'm currently in, but I used to know a guy named Dallas," he says, "Ally used to have the biggest crush on him ever! And I probably should not tell the whole world that..."

"So, next question is from _MoonMeMoon_ from_ Tumblr_."

"By the way, I love your name! That is _awesome_!"

Emma let out what only could be described as a cackle, "Her question is_ 'what do you look for in a girlfriend?'_"

"I hate this question, I always get it in interviews and I'm always scared people are going to change who they are to fit my needs." Austin explained, "Uh, so all I'm going to say is to be you. There is nothing I find more attractive than being who you are, and it's so easy - especially to me - to see when people are being fake. So always stay true to yourself."

She laughed once again, "Speaking of girls, _MoonGirl29_ from _Twitter_ says _'What did you say to Ally when you left? Are you together yet? :D'_"

Emma smiled, "And we've got a picture of you and her here... can you tell us about what happened between you and Ally before?" and on the screen behind them showed a photo of them hugging before he got on the tour bus when they said goodbye. _How she got that picture frightened him to his very soul._

"And there we are, me and Ally are really complicated... but yeah. We were together for a few days, but then we ended it because it was awkward." He nervously scratched the back of his neck, "I like her, and I'm pretty sure she likes me too, hopefully. I gave her a card with everything I wanted to say to her but it just wouldn't come out into words when I was saying goodbye."

"What did the card day?"

He scratched his neck once again, "Uh," he filled some time, "I don't wanna say."

"Did you ask her to wait for you? The card, did she ever mention it?"

He smiled, "Yeah I did, but over video chat I told her if she didn't want to, then not to. And, yeah, we talked about it - and said we're going to talk more when I get home."

"Are you waiting for her?"

Smiling still, he nodded shyly, "Yeah, I am. Sorry girls."

"Haha!"

"Yeah..."

* * *

"On the screen now is a picture of you and a mystery girl... who is it?"

Behind them showed a photo of him and Cassidy.

"That is an old friend. She used to work with Trish, and I promised her a date when she got back from LA, so she met on my last stop, and we got a cup of coffee."

Emma narrowed her eyes, "A date?"

"Nope, just an old friend."

* * *

His cell was ringing on live video.

"I am so sorry, I forgot to turn it off."

"It's fine, who is it?"

"Oh, it's from Ally."

"What does it say?"

He slid his finger across the screen and looked across the screen, "It says..."

A camera zoomed in on the screen, blocking the number out in a blur and just let the Caller ID be shown, _Alls;)_.

"_'Hey. Just finished recording until u get back. Call me when you get time :) xxx'_"

"Alright Austin, lastly - we've got a fire round."

"Awesome! I love these!"

"Great," she began, picking up her _myTAB_, and scrolling down, "Favorite color."

"Orange."

"Amount of best friends."

"Three."

"Amount of times you've been in love."

"One."

"Who with?"

"Pass."

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Remember to review what you thought and if you liked it - favorite!**

**Byeeee!**


End file.
